


Music in Mementos

by RobinsSpell



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsSpell/pseuds/RobinsSpell
Summary: None of the Phantom Thieves had especially enjoyed their trips into Mementos; the shadows were too weak to give them a decent challenge and they were all sick of the same droning tune coming from Morgana’s radio, so in an attempt to spice up their latest trip, the Thieves get their bus to play some music with odd results.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Music in Mementos

“Excellent work, Joker,” nodded the iron mask-clad tactician of the Phantom Thieves as they settled down after completing a request in Mementos. “Shall we continue?”

It hadn’t been very long after stealing Kaneshiro’s heart before the newest member of the group, Queen, had started feeling antsy. She didn’t want to just sit on her laurels and wait for further news about their target. Sure, he had called her mere hours after they had returned from his palace to call off the groups’ 3 million yen debt, but there was still a seed of doubt in the back of her mind. She wanted to return to the Metaverse to train, so the group met to drive into the depths of Tokyo’s collective unconsciousness for a training expedition.

At least, that was her impression of what would have happened; there were many shadows on their drive down the eerie subway system, but the shadow of a target from the real world that they had just dispatched was the first time they’d actually stepped outside of the Mona-mobile, as Joker had taken to calling it, for actual combat. Every other shadow they encountered was just roadkill to the group. Joker had reassured her that if they could flatten shadows just by ramming into them, then they weren’t worth actually fighting, but she couldn’t help but feel disappointed that this training expedition was less training and more of an eerie and bumpy road trip. It especially didn’t help that the Mona-mobile’s radio was only playing one monotonous tune on every station. The other thieves seemed to have acclimated to these trips, as they all had something to keep themselves occupied until it was time to get to work; Skull had a portable game console, Panther had a fashion magazine and Fox had piles upon piles of sketchbooks. Maybe next time, she’d bring a few study guides for the occasion. She began to consider driving alongside the Mona-mobile from atop Johana just to find any kind of mental stimulation before the team’s leader and her friend approached her.

“Queen, can I ask for a favor?” Asked Joker, as the team began to walk back to the railway.

“What’s that?”

“Can you take over on driving for a little while?”

“Me?” Queen was taken aback.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to try and I can’t be the one at the wheel to do it.”

“Alright, I’ll do it,” nodded Queen, as Morgana began his transformation poses. Opening the driver’s side door, she got in as Joker settled in on the passenger side, the other three doing the same in the back.

“There’s a switch right next to the wheel that’ll start the Mona-mobile’s engine,” said Joker, as he started digging through his pockets.

“Jus’ make sure you don’t start Mona too gently,” added Skull.

“Excuse me?” Queen wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Mona gets... kind of weird if you’re feeling around the dashboard,” replied Panther, hesitantly.

“I do not!”

“Alright guys, settle down,” Queen chided the cat-bus as she found the engine button. She put her foot down on the brake, as she was taught, and started the engine. The bus roared to life, the engine making a sound not-unlike a cat purring, and the all-too familiar droning of the radio began. Queen sighed as she began to navigate the train tracks. No wonder they let requests pile up, thought Queen as she felt the all-too short melody of the radio bore into her skull.

“Ah ha, I found it!” Suddenly exclaimed Joker, holding up what looked like a car’s cigarette lighter.

“Dude, what’s that for?” Asked Skull. “You smoke or something, dude?”

“Not a chance,” replied the frizzy haired boy. “Besides, I’d never stink up the car with you guys in it.”

“That’s a load of BS and you know it!” Countered Skull. “Don’tcha remember all that curry you ate before we came down here last time!?” Queen couldn’t help but snicker as Panther and Fox both recoiled at the memory.

“Not the point,” Joker was quick to stamp that line of conversation down. “Anyway, I found a radio transmitter in Shibuya last month and I’ve been dying to try it here in Mementos.” The implications of Joker’s statement was not lost on any of his teammates.

“Wait...” started Panther.

“You mean...” Fox was next.

“We don’t gotta listen to this crap no more!?” Skull finished the collective thought, almost standing up out of his seat from pure excitement.

“That’s the hope, at least,” replied Joker as he found the slot to insert his transciever into. “I saw this the first time we were down here but I never had anything to try it with,” he said as he jammed the device as far as it would go into the console.

“YEEOOW!” Suddenly yelped their bus. “What the hell are you guys doing in there!? Give me some warning before you jam it all the way in like that!” The innuendo was not lost on any of the passengers, as the girls started to redden a little.

“Dude, that’s gross,” Skull shook his head as Joker began fiddling with the transciever.

“Sorry about that, Mona.” Joker apologized as he found the setting that made the droning tune from the radio cease. “Ah, sweet relief,” Joker sighed, basking in the silence before pulling out his phone. “And then if we do... this...”

“Bluetooth connected,” said Mona, almost robotically.

“W-wait what the hell was that and why did I just hear myself!?” Questioned Mona, as Joker continued to flip through his phone.

“Let’s try this one!” He tapped on his screen, finding a song to play, eager to spice up the team’s long road trip. No one was prepared for the symphony of “meow”s that began reverbating through the car, all in tune to Last Surprise.

“You try to run me through, hold on”, came the distinct sound of Mona’s voice, in perfect tune to the song’s actual singer, as the entire team erupted into laughter.

“Whoa, I can sing!” Cheered the actual Mona, sounding very pleased with himself.

“Ahaha, does that actually count?” Chuckled Queen.

“Oooh, oooh, I wanna put on a song!” Chirped Panther.

“Sure, take it away!” Joker tossed his phone over his shoulder to the girl, eager to hear what else his cat could sing.

“Let’s see...” Panther began searching the phone, eager to find something she liked as Mona belted out a lively “You’ll never see it coming!”

“Found one!” Cheered the blonde girl as she tapped the screen to switch tracks.

“Yume no tochuu kimi ni muchuu” began Mona’s voice atop a bubbly sounding acappela track. Panther had chosen Dream Catcher, an idol duet that was popular in recent months. Surprisingly, it was easy to pick out the different idols even with Mona’s voice performing every part.

“What a lovely duet,” mused Fox, closing his eyes. “I can just feel the passion and teamwork between these two!”

“Man, I don’t usually listen to this kinda stuff but it sounds great comin’ outta Mona!” Skull couldn’t help but get into the song with his friends.

“Tsubasa is the best!” Exclaimed Panther. “Shiho and I would sing this all the time at karaoke!”

“I’m impressed you can harmonize so well with yourself, Mona,” mused Joker as the song got to a point where both idols were singing.

“What can I say, I have many talents!” Said the cat with a smug chuckle.

“Ooh, ooh, me next!” Skull was raising his hand now, eager to put the next song in.

“Sure, take it away!” Panther tossed the phone his way.

“Hell yeah, let’s see what you got, Mona!” Skull found his song in record time, starting his pick as Dream Catcher was fading out. Mona’s voice started with a soft crescendo before beginning a melody instantly recognizable to the passengers of the bus. “Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke Fly Away! (Fly Away!)”

“Ooh, I haven’t heard this song in years!” Chirped Panther.

“It’s an absolute classic,” nodded Queen, enjoying the selection.

“Waking up to this song just gets ya pumped!” Cheered Skull, just before the song began its chorus. “Cha-la! Head-cha-la!” The boy began to sing along, before Joker and Panther joined in.

“May I have the next song?” Asked Fox.

“It’s all yours, dude!” Said Skull as he tossed the phone to the back of the bus.

“Ah, lovely,” said Fox, as he began to scroll through Joker’s music. “Here it is.” At once, the energetic theme song faded and was replaced with a much softer melody, Mona’s voice doing its best impression of a koto.

“Dude, what is this?” asked Skull.

“I put on some classical Japanese music,” replied the artist, leaning back and beginning to sketch. “I often play this while I work. It soothes me so,” Fox’s eyes were closed, the boy losing himself in a peaceful bliss - or at least, that was his intent. Mona’s voice did not have nearly the same tone as the koto, which Fox found immensely distracting.

“Are you sure this was a good idea with our radio?” Asked Panther, seeing her teammate’s uncomfortable grimace.

“I had thought this would have made for a nice and relaxing drive,” said Fox, admitting defeat and putting his sketchbook down. “A pity, but it is alright, I do not need this melody right now. Here you go, Joker,” Fox leaned forward enough to return the phone to the leader.

“Queen, do you have anything you want to play?” Asked Joker, as he took his phone back.

“Hm, let me think,” pondered Queen. “Oh, I know, can you play Machine Gun Kiss?” The three in the back were slightly taken aback, not being familiar with their strategist’s pick.

Joker smirked, knowing exactly what was requested. “As you wish,” he replied, finding and starting the song. Mona’s voice started with an imitation of an electric guitar, somehow giving off the impression of rushing down a dimly lit highway before his voice began singing in an octave much lower than anyone ever expected he could reach. “Midnight shadow, kirisaku, akuseru, kishimu Highway City,”

“Pffahaha, holy shit Mona, I didn’t think you could sing this low!” Skull was doubled over on the verge of tears.

“It’s very impressive how in tune with it you are, Mona,” said Queen. “This is my favorite song. My father used to listen to it all the time. He’d try to sing along, but his voice could never hit these notes.”

“Hahaha, I know this song, I’d hear a bunch of old men singing along to it at karaoke!” Cheered Panther.

“I-is that so?” Queen started to feel a little embarassed, having been reminded of Eiko’s teasing of her choice in hand creams mere days before.

“Don’t feel bad, Queen, there’s no shame in enjoying things,” assured Fox.

“Yeah, screw anyone who tries to make you feel bad about your tastes!” Queen was glad to see her teammates were quick to reassure her. “Look, even Joker’s into it!” Skull pointed at their leader, pretending to strum along on an air guitar.

“The chief plays this all the time,” admitted Mona. “We thought it was weird at first, especially when we’d hear him singing along when no one’s at the store, but now we’re always right there with him when he puts it on!”

“Whoa, really?” Asked Panther, not expecting to hear about this side of their leader and his guardian.

“Absolutely!” Replied Joker, gearing himself up to sing the chorus. He thrusted out his hand, mimicking the singer in the music video for the song. “Ichi-oku, ni-oku, hyaku-oku no kisu wo abisete yaru Baby!” Queen had joined along with him, the pair doing their best to match the song’s incredibly low key.

Queen located another request target as the song winded down. “Ready to get back to work, guys?”

“Let’s do it,” replied Joker, tightening his gloves.

“That was too cute, you two!” Exclaimed Panther, gathering her whip. “We should all do karaoke when we get back!” Queen had stopped the bus and everyone began to disembark. Once everyone had exited the vehicle, Mona transformed back into his usual form.

“Alright everyone, let’s go!” Mona began to march forward, only to fall face first.

“You ok, dude?” Skull was crouched down near Mona, poking him to make sure he was still alive.

“So... tired... Let me just take a quick cat nap...” said Mona, drifting off.

“Did we tire him out with our music?” Questioned Queen.

“I guess we can’t do this again,” answered Joker, dejectedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have a dumb idea pop into your head that won’t go away until you flesh it out? Morgana being a one-cat acappella performer was that.
> 
> The songs chosen are:
> 
> Dream Catcher, from Tokyo Mirage Sessions (https://youtu.be/DmpLgEXDL3k)  
> Cha-La Head-Cha-La, from Dragon Ball (https://youtu.be/pYnLO7MVKno)  
> Machine Gun Kiss, from the Yakuza series (https://youtu.be/0leAFUSmYz8)
> 
> I didn’t pick anything specific for Yusuke because I was drawing a blank on what he’d pick, so I went for something generic but relaxing I guess? The specific version of MGK I had in mind for this was Kiryu’s, but as I’m typing this out it occurs to me that they’d probably actually be listening to the Taxi-Driver version and not Kiryu’s tone-shifted version, but oh well.


End file.
